


My Star, My Fire

by Akihaa



Series: May the World Find Love and Our Love Find Eternity [2]
Category: Fatal Twelve
Genre: F/F, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 18:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21061544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akihaa/pseuds/Akihaa
Summary: My love, surely you are the one to be admired.





	My Star, My Fire

Those words, soft as they spill from your lover’s lips, grace the tips of your ears red. Her eyes reflect the glow of the setting sun at your back, lighting their crimson hues on fire, and your breath catches. 

They say that one’s eyes are the window to their soul. Though the flames within hers are gentle like a guiding candle in the sight of you, you know that further within, hides an inferno of will and determination.

You wonder what she sees in yours. 

You’ve only ever witnessed a shattered window and empty oceans in your reflections, but the smile she’s wearing on her lips tells you that whatever she’s seeing in them, it must be something worth loving.

She seems to think of something, and you watch her move to switch on an old radio resting on the counter. It’s an antique, and some of the paint and lettering has faded, but you can tell it’s been lovingly cared for by its owners. As it crackles to life, a song weaved with the threads of a piano and violin fills the air. The caretaker of the quaint and peaceful cafe quietly steps to you, the wooden panels underneath faintly creaking underneath her footsteps.

As she approaches, she bows and offers out a hand. Without a word, you place yours into her palm, and she pulls you up to stand, bringing you to an empty space of the shop.

Though some may find it strange to see the shorter of a couple leading a dance, you are more than happy with her hand upon your hip and yours on her shoulder. Still, you can’t help but smile, and she berates you for trying not to laugh.

This, too, is a part of her endless charm.

And together, you dance in the last moments of today’s twilight. Though the steps are far from perfect, so long as your right hand is twined within her left, a dance is a dance.

The last note of the song resonates, calling a close to the sun’s lullaby, and the cafe’s scarlet hues are washed away into silver dusk.

Your lover slowly wraps her arms around your waist and closes the distance, placing an ear on your chest as if in search for your existence.

You pull her in closer, and warmth spreads through your body. As her petite form sinks into yours, she gently strokes at your back. Her hands move from between your shoulders down to the small of your back, and repeats the comforting motion, soothing the buzzing inside your head with every caress.  
You cradle your nose into the curve of her neck, taking in the scent of coffee that she always brings with her.

You close your eyes, and she whispers words that are only for you to hear.

Each breath you take in this moment is one that you’re grateful to be alive for. Even if the world were to stop spinning tomorrow before the sun rises, you feel as if it will be alright. As long as you have her by your side.

And for once, in the many, and yet so few, long, unbearable years you’ve lived through…

Everything seems like it’s going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my city


End file.
